Malicious
Malicious is one of the Dataverse's Malware leaders. He is a default-type Malware anthro. He is blue, and he has muscles. He's a highly-respected Malware, and he first rose to power by murdering a Malware king (who's name is currently unknown) who he did not serve (thus meaning that no betrayal was done). Afterwards, he went on to kill two Motherboards and absorbed their essence, causing him to become his current, even more buff form. Weapons/Abilities Malicious has the ability to shapeshift his hands. He can turn his hands into almost any melee weapon he wants, but he is limited to a maximum size that he can shapeshift his hands into (but they can get pretty big and menacing). He has intense combat skills, and can be real feisty in combat even if he doesn't shapeshift his hands. According to DeliverCreations, if Malicious were to wield an actual weapon that wasn't his hands or something, he'd "most likely use a Warhammer". Malicious also has the ability to transform into a very buff Malware, an even more powerful form like Vyrus. However, unlike Vyrus' more powerful form, Malicious' more powerful form is NOT his main form. His main form's the "basic" form. Also, Malicious' more powerful form requires an intense amount of power for him to turn into it. He also has a third form, the mini form, which is the form that all Anthros downgrade to when severely crippled in combat. In order for him to ascend back into his true anthro form, he must regain full power. Malicious also has the ability to clone himself, however, as Malicious clones himself, it drains some of his energy, and he can also feel the clones' pain if they get damaged. Also, his circuit veins make him somewhat connected to the computer, allowing him to travel more quickly and infect Programs. More Lore He freed Vyrus from a Motherboard's Jail at some point. He has been passive towards Vyrus ever since, however, if it ever came down to it, he would kill her for dominance, and she would do the same thing to him. More Facts * Although Malicious is powerful and has a menacing appearance, he is not the only Malware leader, and not all Malware know of his existence or follow his leadership. * When he isn't murdering Programs, he chills in casinos, and relaxes and stuff. * The screen on his chest can display other things than the skull it usually displays. * He hates weak entities, and bullies them. He only respects strong entities because he likes being challenged by fellow strong entities. * He has dreams of defeating the legendary Savior. * His favorite desert is marble cake, kinda like how Vyrus also likes some kind of cake. He also like burgers, and he likes whole Program Chubb Hearts grilled to medium rare. * He likes heavy metal music. * He is being actively hunted for by Tyrant, a fellow Malware. * He has a complex relationship with Vyrus. * DeliverCreations showed Malicious to the world for the first time ever on July 30, 2018. Malicious was redesigned later on down the line sometime in mid-2019, theoretically around his one-year anniversary of existence on July 30, 2019. However, his redesign was revealed to the public on Sept. 6, 2019, about two months after his anniversary day. * When Malicious was first being made, the skull on his chest was originally going to be red, but it was changed to be blue pretty early on in his development. More Images Unknown (alt malicious 5-13-2019).png|Malicious as he appears on a headshot drawing of a bunch of Malicious-like leaders made by DuncanDunclub. 6cd46044e810991616702a7e6d2cc2800c0a7571r2-439-502v2 00 (MALICIOUS).jpg|A picture of Malicious' old design from DeliverCreations' Twitter page. DjlyUymVsAI8eL5 (MALICIOUS).jpg|A close-up image of Malicious' old design from DeliverCreations' Twitter page. D3hQJSzXsAA_Vej (MALICIOUS from twitter thing apr6-2019).png|A picture of Malicious (old design) preparing to use his hand shapeshifting abilities to knock you upside the head. Screenshot_10.jpg|Mini Malicious' old design. 7-22-2018-malicious-malware(CROP).png|A screenshot of Malicious being built from July 22, 2018 which shows the old design with the red skull screen. 7-22-2018-malicious-malware-2.png|A close-up screenshot of Malicious being built from July 22, 2018 that shows the old design with the red skull screen. Asdgk.png|what is this Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Restricted Category:Anthro Category:Template documentation